


Tea at Persephone's

by Vulcan_Princess



Series: Elysium [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Afterlife, Bechdel Test Fail, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterlife, Laura Roslin and Carolanne Adama meet each other and discover that they have more in common than either one of them would have guessed.</p>
<p>Part of my Elysium series, but it can also stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea at Persephone's

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after chapter 3 of Five Reunions in the Elysium Fields but before chapter 5.
> 
> I'm still having trouble with the welcome banquets, but they're coming. In the mean time, here's another installment.

Laura Roslin walked into town and wandered through the Elysium Marketplace. The cabin was coming along nicely, and she was shopping for curtains and rugs. It had been only a month since her arrival, and the time felt at once as if she had just arrived and as if she had always been there. The afterlife was funny like that.  
  
As she carried her purchases, she turned around and ran smack into a blonde woman in a patterned dress. “Oh, excuse me. I’m so sorry,” Laura said.  
  
“It’s alright,” the woman replied.  
  
They stood face to face, and Laura thought the woman looked familiar for some reason, but she couldn’t place her. The woman said, “You’re new here, aren’t you?”  
  
Laura extended her hand and said, “Yes. I’m Laura Roslin. Pleased to meet you.”  
  
Recognition dawned on the woman’s face. She said, “You’re Bill’s wife.”  
  
Laura’s thumb rubbed against the ring Bill had slipped on her finger when she died. She responded, “We never had the chance.”  
  
There was a long pause, then the woman extended her hand and said, “I’m Carolanne Adama.”  
  
It clicked in Laura’s mind. Carolanne seemed familiar because she looked like an older, female version of Lee.  
  
Laura felt a momentary stab of jealousy. Carolanne kept the name Bill gave her, and Bill kept the ring Carolanne gave him. Carolanne had given Bill two sons, something that Laura couldn’t do. Even though the divorce was long in the past, she suddenly felt like the other woman.  
  
She looked down at the ring on her finger and reminded herself that Bill didn’t keep it forever.  
  
“I was just going to Persephone’s for some tea. Won’t you join me?” Carolanne asked.  
  
Laura hesitated but decided to be gracious. “Sure.”  
  
They walked half a block to the cafe, where they each ordered the special – pomegranate tea. They sat at a table near the window and watched the people walk by. Carolanne said, “I saw how the two of you were after the end of the worlds. You’re good for him. You understand him in a way I never did.”  
  
“I wish we had had more time. We only got together right before I died,” Laura said.  
  
“It may have taken you that long to get him into bed, but you were in his heart long before then. Even when you were approaching each other from opposite sides of a jail cell, you were more married to him than I ever was,” Carolanne replied.  
  
Laura was at a loss for words, so she deftly changed the subject. “Lee looks just like you.”  
  
“How is he?” Carolanne asked.  
  
“He really grew and matured over the four years I knew him. We were very close. He taught me about the military, and I taught him about politics. Of the three Vice Presidents I had over my time, he was the best. I’m sure he’ll be a great President,” Laura said.  
  
“He never wanted to be a pilot. He only did it to try to make Bill happy. I’m glad he finally found his own path. Thank you for that.”  
  
A man in his 30s walked in to the cafe and ordered a cup of tea. He walked over and kissed Carolanne. “Hi, dear. My meeting let out early, so I’m on my way home.”  
  
“Thanks, Sean. Oh, this is Laura Roslin. She’s new to Elysium,” Carolanne said.  
  
Laura and Sean locked eyes and blushed brightly. Sean cleared his throat and said, “Ms. Roslin. It’s good to see you again. You’re looking well.”  
  
“You too, Sean. Take care,” Laura said.  
  
Sean left, and Laura let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Carolanne said, “Sean and I were engaged before the worlds ended. Once we ended up here, we decided that marriage was just a piece of paper, so we built a house together and called it good. How do you know him?”  
  
Laura thought about making something up, but she didn’t want to risk Sean telling the truth later. “Let’s just say that it’s abundantly clear that you and I have the same taste in men,” Laura replied.  
  
Carolanne laughed. “Wait, so _you’re_ the blind date teacher who frakked him and then kicked him out of bed?”  
  
“I’m afraid so,” Laura said, embarrassed.  
  
“I should thank you! The night you two had your date, I had just dumped my boyfriend because I found out he was married and neglected to tell me that important little detail. I was in a dive bar by the riverwalk drowning my sorrows when Sean came in. He had a few beers and told me his tale of woe. So I told him mine, edited to omit the part about the fact that the boyfriend I had just dumped was the mayor of Caprica City. Sean and I decided to meet for dinner a few days later, and the rest is history.”  
  
“Oh. My. Gods. You used to date Richard Adar?”  
  
“After Bill left me, I had a string of casual flings. Then I met Richard at some society ball. We were serious for a little over a year. I was just about to introduce him to Lee and Zak when I found out he was married. Bastard,” Carolanne said.  
  
“The day after my date with Sean, I joined Richard’s campaign for President. I resisted his charms for a few weeks, but we ended up having an affair that lasted until he died in the Cylon attack. I knew he was married, but there was something about him that made it hard to say no to him,” Laura confessed.  
  
Carolanne waggled her eyebrows and said, “Well, he does do that thing. What’s it called? Oh, yes, the _swirl_.”  
  
Just then, the cafe door opened, and Richard Adar walked in. Carolanne whispered, “Speak of the devil.”  
  
Laura and Carolanne both started to giggle.  
  
Adar walked over and greeted them. “Carolanne, Laura, good to see you.”  
  
“Hello, Richard,” Laura said neutrally.  
  
“I didn’t realize that the two of you knew each other,” Adar replied.  
  
Carolanne said, “Oh, we just met. It turns out that we have a lot in common.”  
  
Adar began to look uncomfortable as he started to connect the dots to the implications of Carolanne’s statement. Laura let him sweat for a moment before taking pity on him by saying, “I worked closely with Carolanne’s son, Lee, after the end of the worlds. He was my military advisor and eventually my Vice President.”  
  
Adar relaxed a bit and said, “Oh, I see. Small universe.”  
  
Laura got a gleeful grin as she held up her left hand, displaying her ring. “I have to thank you for sending me to _Galactica_. I never would have met Bill Adama if you hadn’t. Bill is Carolanne’s ex. One of the _many_ other things we have in common.”  
  
“If you ladies will excuse me, I just remembered a meeting I’m late for,” Adar said as he hastily exited the cafe.  
  
Once Adar was out of earshot, Carolanne burst out laughing. “That was brilliantly played, Laura. I can tell you’re well practiced in the art of politics. I’ve never heard a ‘frak off’ phrased so elegantly or effectively.”  
  
Laura raised her teacup. “To politics.”  
  
Carolanne raised hers. “To ex-lovers. And to eventually finding the right one.”


End file.
